


Help Me

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: Coach Ukai takes you in after problems with your parents and he teaches you how to fuck.-"I'll take my dear sweet time with you dear," he said."I've been thinking about this a long time.. Sugawara's little sister.."He breathed."From the moment I met you, I wanted to fuck you like there's no tomarrow."
Relationships: Ukai Keishin/Reader
Kudos: 47





	Help Me

It was getting late, and ___ stood outside Coach Ukai's convenience store. 'Should I go in? Should I not?' She asked herself. Just then, it started to rain as if forcing her decision. She kept standing in the rain, contemplating whether or not she should go in or not for awhile before eventually she became soaked. 'I guess that's that,' she thought. 'I'm going in.' She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"___? What are you doing here?" Coach Ukai asked as he sat up, taking his feet off the counter. "You're soaked!" He quickly put out his cigarette. "Here, let me get you my jacket." He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked over to her, draping it over ___'s shoulders. "It's so late, I was just about to close. Let me drive you home," he said. ___ tensed up. "I.. I can't go home anymore.." she said. "I ran away from home."

"Why did you run away?" He asked studying her expression. "It's just.." she took a deep breath. "I've never told anyone this before.. but my mom is abusive. I just can't take it anymore so I ran away.." "___.. why did you come here?" "Because I thought you could help me.. I trust you.. I need help!" She said as tears began to run down her face. He wrapped his arms around her.

"___.. Shh. It's okay. I'm here now. I'll help you, so you don't have to worry anymore." He said as he rubbed her back. "You can stay with me for awhile." "Thank you!" She said said as she squeezed him tight. "I'm glad I came to you. You're so caring, I knew you'd help me." "That's because I care about you," he said pulling away slightly. He looked into her eyes. "First thing's first. Let's get you changed out of those clothes."

He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking a wet strand behind her ear before taking her hand in his, removing his apron and leading her upstairs. "Well, this is where I live. It's not much, but feel free to make yourself at home." "Thanks," she said. He led her to his bedroom and opened his closet, letting go of her hand. "My clothes will be a little big on ya, but at least they're dry." He grabbed a shirt out of his closet before going to his dresser and grabbing a pair of sweatpants.

"You can change into these," he said handing the clothes to her. "Thanks," she said. He laid down on the bed. "You can change in here," he said. "With you here?" She asked. "Do you mind if I'm in here?" He asked stretching out. "No, not since it's you." "Good," he said. "I'm interested in watching you change if I'm being honest." She blushed. 

'I always thought Coach Ukai was hot, and I've fantasised about him many times.. but to be here right now, getting naked in front of him.. him saying these things.. The way way he hugged me, the way he combed through my hair, and the way he said he wanted to watch me change.. this is just too much! Are we going to do something tonight? Are we going to fuck?' she wondered. 'I hope so,' she thought.

She slowly slid off her skirt and dropped it to the floor looking at Ukai. He was watching her intently. She took off her shirt before taking off her bra. He sat up to get a better look and she blushed. "Stop staring like that," she whispered. "I think you're sending the wrong message." "The message isn't wrong at all sweetie, but the thoughts going through my head right now are filthy." She blushed intensely. "You're still in high school after all," he said checking out her body. She slowly slid off her underwear.

"You have a beautiful body," he said. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here little lady, let me have a closer look." ___ slowly walked over to him until she was right in front of him. "You like what you see?" She asked turning around completely to give him a full view. "Very much," he said. His gaze was so full of lust and she felt herself getting hot. He pulled her into his lap.

"I hope you're not tired," he whispered into her ear. She could feel his breath tickling her neck and ear. "I don't think we'll be getting much sleep tonight." "Oh? Is that so?" She asked. "And just what exactly will we be doing all night?" "I think you already know the answer to that," he said in a low, alluring tone. "I'll make love to you all night." He kissed her neck. "Nggh!" ___ moaned. He had found her sweet spot on the first try, and he began sucking on it harshly. He chuckled against her skin. "You like that huh?" He whispered as he licked the shell of her ear. "Yes," she breathed.

He licked down the shell of her ear and along her jawline before continuing down her neck until he reached her collarbone. He bit down. "Ahh!" ___ cried out. After he bit it, he began licking it as if trying to take away the pain before sucking on it. His hand went up to her chest, cupping her left breast and massaging it. After giving her collarbone and the rest of her neck plenty of attention, he returned to her sweet spot, giving it a rough bite before sucking on it, giving it a few licks until he felt satisfied.

He brought his lips to her ear. "How bad do you want me?" He whispered hotly. "Badly.." she breathed. "So much so I can barely take it." "I'll keep going until your begging for more." He released her breast before taking off his shirt. She couldn't help but stare. "You're so sexy.." she breathed. He chuckled. "I'm glad you like what you see," he said. He pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll take my dear sweet time with you dear," he said. "I've been thinking about this a long time.. Sugawara's little sister.." He breathed. "From the moment I met you, I wanted to fuck you like there's no tomarrow." She blushed. "I wanted to fuck you too.." she whispered. "I never thought I'd get the chance.."

"It's a shame that your mom got custody of you, and your dad got custody of Sugawara. Your mom does such terrible things to you, and you and Sugawara are so close. I can promise you, I will treat you like a princess as long as you're here. Nobody should have to go through what you have." He pulled her into a kiss, putting his hand in her hair to deepen the kiss as his free hand massaged her right breast. ___ moaned into the kiss. She bit his bottom lip. "Bold aren't we," he said. He bit her lip next and she gasped, opening her mouth. He took this as an opportunity to explore.

As their tongues danced in a fiery passion, ___'s hands roamed his body, wrapping around his neck, running her fingers through his hair, trailing her hands down his chest and abs which she noted made him shiver, until finally she made her way to his pants. She gripped his cock firmly through his jeans. He moaned into the kiss. She pulled back. "How come I am the only one naked?" She asked. He laughed. "Didn't know you wanted me naked that badly." She climbed off his lap. 

Coach Ukai slowly slid down his jeans before sliding down his boxers. She gasped. "You're so big!" She cried. "I'm not sure if it'll fit!" He laughed. "Just lay down sweetheart, we'll make it fit." She laid down on the bed, spreading her legs. "Before we continue, I should probably point out that I'm a virgin.." ___ said embarrassed, a blush spreading on her cheeks. "That's fine sweetheart," He said. He walked over and kissed her on the lips. "We'll make it work." "Teach me how to fuck." She said. "You're a coach after all." "I'll show you just how it's done." He said smirking. "You'll be a pro after tonight."

Coach Ukai then went to the end of the bed, putting his face between her legs. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Something magical," he replied. He gave her a long lick from her ass to her clit. "Ahh!" She moaned. He did it again and again before moving his tongue to her entrance. He slowly inserted his tongue and began wiggling it around inside her. ___ cried out. "Keishin!" She moaned. He continued wiggling his tongue inside her, scooping her out before switching things up.

He brought his mouth to her clit and began to suck. "Ahh, Kenshin!" She cried out. He began to suck harder before inserting a finger into her entrance. He pumped it in and out slowly as she moaned over and over before adding another finger. She moaned loudly. "Oh my god! It feels so good!" He then stopped sucking on her clit, blowing on it gently. "Oh my god!" He began running his tongue around her clit before sucking on it again. He added a third finger.

He pumped his fingers in and out of her slowly, spreading his fingers inside of her this way and that before hooking his fingers. He pulled his mouth away and began rubbing her clit with his fingers roughly. She moaned loudly. Her legs began to clench around his head, her hips bucking. He stopped rubbing her clit and instead replaced them with his mouth as he held her hips down. He began to thrust his fingers into her as fast and as deep as he can, sucking her clit as hard as he can. Her fingers flew into his hair, gripping it roughly, holding him down.

"Oh my god! I'm going to cum!" She yelled. Coach Ukai removed his fingers from her enterance and replaced them with his tongue, his fingers now rubbing her clit. "Cum for me princess," we whispered against her entrance. She could feel his words reverberate through her core. All of the sudden her hips began bucking wildly and she cried out, her walls tightening. She came hard.

Her eyes seared with a white-hot light as she began coming down from her high. He lapped up every last drop of her juices before pulling his mouth away. "That was.. amazing!" She yelled. He chuckled wiping his chin from her juices before licking it off the back of his hand and licking off the juices that were on his fingers. "I told you it was magical," he said chuckling. "Are you ready for the grand finale?" "Y-Yes.." she said. "Trust me, this part will be even better." 

He climbed on top of her, lining up his cock with her entrance. "This might hurt a bit at first," he said. "My cock is a lot bigger than my fingers." "I'm ready," she said. He slowly began inserting his dick into her, sliding in all the way. "Let me know when you're ready for me to move." It hurt at first, but eventually she adjusted to being stretched out by his massive cock. He kissed her, helping to take the pain away. She could taste herself on his tongue.

"O-Okay, you can move." She said. He slowly pulled himself out of her, leaving only the tip in before slamming back into her. "Ahh!" She cried out. He repeated this motion several times, looking into her eyes. Each time he slammed into her, she would cry out, making the most beautiful noises he had ever heard. It was music to his ears. He loved watching the expression of love and lust and pleasure all mixed together that shown so clearly on her face.

"Faster!" She cried. "Deeper!" He chuckled. "As you wish," he said. He began thrusting into her faster and deeper. She swore he was slamming into the back of her walls, and it was bliss. "Keishin!" She cried out. She cried out his name over and over again with each and every thrust until she felt herself building up a pit in her core once again. "I-I'm gonna cum!" She cried out. "I'm getting close too," he said.

He began to thrust into her even harder, and even deeper, his cock slamming against the back of her walls with each thrust. She felt her walls tightening, and she felt his cock begin to twitch inside of her. "Cum for me sweetheart!" He yelled. "Show the coach how it's done." "Release your hot load inside me Keishin! Please!" Right after she said that her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. She moaned loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear, and just then coach Ukai came as deep inside of her as he could. "Keishin!" She screamed.

He thrust into her a few more times, helping her ride out her orgasm before pulling out. He stood up, standing at the foot of the bed. "Come to the edge of the bed and spread your legs sweetheart. There's something you need to see." She did as she was told and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Look down sweetheart," he said. She looked down before noticing something. She watched as coach Ukai's white hot cum slowly leaked out out of her pussy. "Hot isn't it?" Coach Ukai said smirking. "Very." She said.

She reached down, scooping some cum onto her fingers before bringing them to her lips, giving it a taste. "It's sweet, yet salty," she said. "It's not how I imagined it tasting." "Better?" He asked. "Much better," she said. Coach Ukai sat down next to her on the bed. "Can I try something?" She asked. "Sure thing sweetheart. We can experiment all you want." She got off the bed and kneeled infront of him.

I want to try.. this." She said wrapping her hand around his cock, giving it a couple of pumps until it was hard. "Nggh.." Coach Ukai moaned. She leaned down, giving the tip a kitten like lick, making sure to keep eye contact with him as she did so. After licking the cum off the tip, she licked down his shaft, licking up every last drop before coming back up, wrapping her lips around the tip of his dick.

She slowly went down before bringing her head back up. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to take his entire length into her mouth, so what she couldn't take with her mouth, she pumped with her hand. She bobbed her head up and down quickly, humming around his dick before reaching down with her other hand to play with his balls. He let out a groan. "Oh fuck! If you keep that up I'm gonna cum." She bobbed her head quicker, taking him in even deeper as she continued to squeeze his balls.

"Oh fuck!" He threw his head back, cumming deep into her throat, a string of cum shooting into her stomach. She swallowed, giving his cock a few more pumps to milk out every last drop. She pulled her lips away with a pop! Some cum dribbled down her chin and onto his thighs. She wiped the the cum off her chin with the back of her hand, licking it off, before leaning down to lick the cum off of his thighs with her tongue.

"Aw, fuck! You're good at that!" Coach Ukai said. "You sure you've never done this before?" "Nope," ___ said. "You're my first." "I'm glad," coach Ukai said. "That was fucking amazing sweetheart." He pulled her off the ground and into his lap, pulling her into a kiss. "You're right, cum is sweet and salty," he said, tasting himself on her tongue. "You're fucking amazing, you know that?" He kissed her again, their tongues batteling for dominance. Coach Ukai claimed victory and took this moment to explore every inch of her mouth.

He pulled away. "I've never met a girl like you.." "And I've never met a guy like you," she said giggling. "But that's a good thing. There's nobody else like you." He kissed her once again. "Do you want to go to bed sweetheart? You must be a bit tired after all that." "I'm a bit tired.." she admitted, "But I'm ready for round two." He flipped her around, pinning her to the bed. "Help me, teach me how to fuck even better." "Your wish is my command."


End file.
